Episode 4175 (11th April 1997)
Plot Judy calls on Mavis to offer condolences and ends up weeping over Joyce's death. Mavis comforts her and is touched by her love. Maxine asks Ashley if he wants to start afresh with her. Fred thinks Ashley is stupid for not jumping at Maxine again. Norris returns Derek's belongings from Hawthornes and Mavis snaps at him when he goes on about how well-liked Derek was. She tells him that Derek knew he was trying to force him out. Mike takes his solicitor, Frances Stillman, with him when the Police ask to see him. She gets the Police to admit they don't intend to charge Mike. He is jubilant and takes her to lunch in the Rovers so everyone can hear that he's in the clear. Jim asks Liz to talk Andy out of leaving University but Andy refuses to listen to anything she says, telling her that he's the way he is because of her. She tells him and Jim that she is sick of them both blaming her for their mixed-up lives. Vera tells Ray Thorpe not to get too close to Tricia as Terry will be back for her soon. When the cafe is shut, Ron Harris makes a play for Audrey, trapping her against the counter and telling her that he knows she fancies him. She gets scared and is grateful when Roy arrives. He tells Ron that Audrey's his mother and demands he leaves. Ron backs off. Maxine is pleased when Ashley agrees to take her out. Mike is thrilled when Frances gets the insurance company to pay out in full. He thanks Don, in the pub, for burning the factory as he burnt all the evidence against him and now he can start up all over again. Don is sickened. Cast Regular cast *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff Guest cast *Frances Stillman - Kim Vithana (Credited as "Frances Stillmann") *Det Sgt Neil - Tom Knight *Ron Harris - Martin Herdman *Ray Thorpe - Chris Walker *Brad Armstrong - Caleb Flanagan Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Jim's Cafe *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Elliott's Butchers *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room, Corridor Notes *A lady customer in Elliott's Butchers is uncredited despite having two lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police have some news for Mike. Audrey finds herself in a tricky situation. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,330,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes